Marabel Frost
Princess Marabel is the princess and Guardian Fairy of Frostalia amd Ice. and one of the founding members of the Delux Club. Personality Marabel is 15 years old at the beginning of Season 2. She is extremely opinionated and open minded. She is as intuitive like Fauna, and when asked to, gives practical and pragmatic advice. The pixies trust her, Marabel is one of the few people who know the location of the Pixie Village. Marabel gives practical advice and always provides a shoulder to cry on. She continuously shows this caring nature throughout the show, comforting Dacy Clouds after her conflict with her father, and calming Luna Bright's nerves when she experiences qualms about her feelings for Raisi Manya. Before the pixies mission in Season 2, Marabel seemed to be a bit boy-shy, getting embarrassed when Micheal Perkinson called her cute. She also holds some respect for Moon Shine for being a gentleman to her (much to Aurora's initial annoyance) as well as for freeing her from the cavern wall and praising her boarding skills. At the same time, Marabel dislikes Steven Evans the most as she does not appreciate his attitude towards girls, which was why she supported Dacy's decision about breaking up with him in Season 3. She considers herself just as good as the Specialists at sports and sword fighting and has similar interests at them. At one point, she even takes control of the Wind Riders from Steven. When Marabel joined forces with Nebula in Season 4, she became the enemy of the rest of the Delux, being ready to allow Nebula to imprison Queen Amanda in the magic mirror where she was condemned to fade into the shadows, and the Wizards of the Black Circle as well even if the Delux tell her that Siru Lirusu would never have wished for her to choose Vengeance. They thought that she wanted to avenge the death of Siru but she was not cruel enough to go through with it. Over the course of the seasons Marabel has lost her tom-boyish side possibly due to her opening up to the Delux and Siru. Background Marabel was raised in a very traditional setting. Her parents believed that princesses should conduct themselves in a strict and proper manner, they scrutinized her every movement and thought. As a result, Marabel had a very isolated childhood, except for when she escaped from the palace. Because of this, Marabel did not have many friends growing up. After her best friend Susan moved away when Marabel is young, her only friends are the pixies of Pixie Village. Marabel is seen in the first episodes of season two, it is apparent that Marabel is determined and fearless. In her very first appearance, we observe her trying to rescue the pixies that will later become bonded to the individual members of the Delux Club. Through her conversation, we get a glimpse of her powers, and receive a few hints about the villain of the season, Lord Cradler. After escaping with only one pixie, baby Mandy, she stumbles to Alfea, where she is found by the members of the Delux Club, and faints. She shows a deep love and caring for the pixies, who are obviously her close friends. In most of Season 2, the show seemed to revolve around Marabel, instead of Aurora and the other girls, but at the end, it focused on Aurora again. Series Seasons |-|Season 2= Marabel appears in Season 2 and becomes the sixth Delux Club member. At the beginning she is seen entering Cradler's fortress where she tries, but fails to save the pixies. Fortunately, with the help of Aurora, Fauna, Micheal and Moon, they are able to save the Pixies. The pixies later bond to the Delux Club. At first she feels left out. In one episode she got so upset that she stormed out of the simulator room and went to sit under a tree. Dacy comes to her and says that she also feels left out sometimes. Aurora later comes to join them and the Delux girls hold a pajama party in their dorm. At the end of this episode she finally feels part of the group. She is shown throughout the series to have nightmares and dreams about a friend who taught her how to dance. When they were divided into pairs to monitor the Triunx's activity in Cloud Tower, she was paired with Luna, which seemed kind of strange, considering that earlier in the season Marabel confided in Luna by admitting she was scared of being alone. She was the fourth to gain her Charmix. |-|Season 3= She becomes worried about her own realm, Frostalia, as Malkon manages to escape from the portal, which is destroying Frostalia. Marabel goes to Frostalia and tries to save her realm with the help of the Delux Club. She was the first to receive her Enchantix when she gives up the chance to heal her sight, and instead saves the Queen of Frostalia (her mother). She returns from Frostalia with sad news, her parents followed tradition and try to force Marabel into an arraigned marriage with Siru Lirusu. The Delux return to Frostalia in a final attempt to save the planet and are about to fail, when Electra Tech sacrifices herself to close the portal to the Omega Dimension permanently. Electra Tech is rescued from the Omega Dimension by the Delux and the Specialists. Siru Lirusu spies on Marabel, and he introduces himself as Asmir. Marabel and Electra are very hostile toward him, thinking he is a spy for Malkon. Later, Siru Lirusu is caught on board a Red Fountain aircraft while the Delux and were traveling to the Veil Mist Forest. After "Asmir" saves her, they start to bond much to Marabel's shock. Marabel later finds out that he is actually Siru Lirusu and that he is the husband chosen by her parents. |-|Season 4= Marabel and the Delux Girls go to Gardenia on a mission to find the last Earth fairy, Karen Battle. Near the end of Season 4, Marabel's fiancé Siru Lirusu sacrifices himself to save Amanda and all the Earth Fairies from being consumed by a trap set by the Wizards of the Black Circle. When Marabel summons the last Gift of Destiny, the Gift of Darkness to save Siru, Agomar snatches it before Marabel can use it, using it on a withered flower, destroying Marabel's last hope to save Siru Lirusu from death. Marabel leaves the Delux Club to fight alongside Nebula against The Wizards of the Black Circle at Omega Dimension in revenge for Siru's death. Together, they manage to help the Delux and used the Believix Convergence spell to defeat the Wizards of Black Circle, freezing the Wizards solid there. At the end of the season, she decides to remain at Gardenia together with the other Delux girls. |-|Season 5= It is shown that she misses Siru and has seen part of the coronation where her cousin Terenus was supposed to be the next king, but the coronation was interrupted by her other cousin Nitornus. As the Triunx and some of Nitornus' mutants attacked Gardenia, Marabel faced Nitornus in short battle, only managing to kick him. She and the other Delux returned to Alfea in order to make their magic stronger underwater, so they can stop Nitornus' evil plans. As they start an journey for Sirenix, Marabel gains power of Harmonix to aid all the Delux to gain Sirenix. She realizes the first clue for the Sirenix quest, that leads them to Frostalia. There she meets a Selkie, Lonic, and bonds with her. During the quest for Sirenix, she accompanies the other the Delux on their home planets, Animalia, Darcia, Chronus and Oceania. The only exceptions are Sparkletone, because Marabel had to stay in Alfea to defeat the dark lions created by Tenna and Battliand, because she had to fight Nitornus' mutants . She, along with the rest of the Delux earned Sirenix and entered the Infinite Ocean along with their selkies. Throughout the course of the season, she develops a romantic interest in Andrew Jackson. Marabel uses her Sirenix wish to save her cousin Terenus from death. At the conclusion of the episode, she is captured by Nitornus, leaving her friends to find and save her. After she is saved, Nitornus is defeated and returned to his normal human state. Marabel watches as her cousin is sent off to another dimension and she witnesses the resurrection of Maria, Aurora's sister. The season ends with the Delux performing a song on Oceania in front of the land goers and mermaids. |-|Season 6= Before Maria's revival party in Oceania, Marabel helps Maria to prepare by guiding her to dance, while the other Delux girls watch, sets music for practice, and gets Maria the right look. At the party, the Triunx attacked and summons the Beast of the Depths. Marabel and her friends tries to defeat it, but failed and realizes that only Maria can drive it away. Marabel and the girls went to Lake Roccaluce to find the Inspiration of Sirenix to restore Maria's confidence. They then discovered that they're the Inspiration of Sirenix. They met the Triunx again, and defeated them. At last in Oceania, the Delux manage to get Maria to transform and drive the Beast away. Marabel, along with the other Delux girls, celebrated by flying up in the air and decorating it with their Sirenix powers. The Delux reunites together, and finds out that Aurora has opened a boutique. During Daragona's speech, Maria is introduced as a teacher and the pixies arrived, and also revealed that it is Daragona's 100 years anniversary. Alfea then celebrates, but during that event, the pixies get a call. The Pixie Village is attacked by the Gloomy Wood Trolls. The Delux and pixies heads to the Village and tries to defend it, but later on, the trolls disappear, along with the pixies around them. The Delux returns to Alfea, and finds an injured crow. Electra Tech (and the Delux) got an invitation to Sparkletone College from Danny to watch the Specialists' and Paladins' training. When the Treants attacks the college, the Delux fights them for a while, then goes to Cloud tower to find the source of the dark magic. They find out that it was Christina, and tried to attack the shield around her. The Legendarium fights back though, causing the Delux, except for Aurora, to lose their powers. They are rescued by the Specialists from falling on the ground. In Alfea, Aurora gives the Serpent's Water power to each of the Delux to give each of them strength. Marabel invites the Delux to Alfea's gym, where she shows them her training obstacles. Aurora gives the Delux new clothes, and they start their exercise. Miss Daragona, the Paladins and the Specialists enter the gym, and the boys decide to help them, too. Daragona explains about Auroraix, then she leaves the gym. Marabel show the girls and boys her exercise she'd been working on. More coming soon.... Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= In The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, Marabel joins the Delux in finding Laden, the blacksmith who had forged the Sword of King Flow. She helps Aurora to find the truth about her planet and parents, while also graduating from Alfea. At the end of the movie she is seen dancing with Siru Lirusu after helping Aurora regain Oceania. |-|Magical Adventure= In Magical Adventure, Marabel and the Delux fairies (excluding Aurora) all fight against the Triunx during the Alfea and Cloud Tower orientation. She and the Delux fairies later go to Oceania and comfort Aurora when they find out that Moon broke his and Aurora's engagement. She also fights along with the Delux and the Specialists against the Triunx and The Ancestral Witches. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Coming soon... Appearance |-|Civilian= Aisha is a dark-skinned girl with long, wavy dark brown/black hair and cerulean eyes. Her daily outfit in Season 2 and 3 comprises of an ice blue and white vest top, ice blue flared fitted cropped pants and shoes of the same color. In Season 4, Marabel wears a white tank with an ice blue patterned shirt over it. Her pants are a slightly darker shade of ice blue with a white belt and cuffs, white and ice blue sneakers and a white and ice blue trimmed headband. In Season 5, Marabel sports the same hairstyle of Season 2 and 3 outfit but wears an ice blue jumpsuit with a white shirt and knee-length high-heeled boots. In Season 6, Marabel wears a pale blue headband with 3 ribbons on it. She wears a striped shirt inside her pale blue warm blouse. She also wears a white skirt and socks. Her bangs are side-swept styled. |-|Delux= Marabel's Delux outfit is a sparkly ice blue shoulder top, a sparkly ice blue mini skirt atop ice blue mini shorts, and ice blue boots. There is an ice blue sash connecting her top and skirt, and several silver rings around her outfit and on her arms. Her wings are white with pale blue tips. |-|Charmix= Marabel's Charmix consists of a snowflake pin and an ice blue waist bag in the shape of a ball of ice. |-|Enchantix= Marabel's Enchantix outfit consists of a frilly ice blue strapless top decorated with white and pale blue, a matching skirt, and ice blue yellow gloves. Her wings are outlined with her signature white, decorated with ice blue snowflakes (referring to her ice-based powers), and filled in with pale blue and white to match her outfit. Her hair gains streaks, and is braided around an ice blue forehead tiara, before flowing into pigtails. Like the other Delux Club girls Marabel wears barefoot sandals, connected by flower-shaped buttons. |-|Believix= Marabel's Believix outfit consists of an ice blue tube top, of sorts, with a white elbow-length right sleeve and a pair of ice blue pants that stop below her knees with white tutu-styled ruffles on both the bottom of the pants and around the waist below a pale blue waist band. Her feet are covered in a pair of shin-length, pale blue and white high-heeled, ice blue platform boots. An ice blue choker with silver diamonds hanging down from them are around her neck and an ice blue band atop her head. On her left arm in an elbow-length, finger less white-colored glove white a pale blue bangle is on her right wrist with an ice blue bow hanging from it. Lastly, in addition to her hair being at ankle-level, Marabel's wings are now arch-shaped and lined in ice blue, with a shifting pale blue and ice blue-designed background in the wings. |-|Sophix= Marabel's Sophix consists of an ice and pale blue top with matching miniskirt with ice blue knee-bands and matching high heels and hairband. Her wings are pale blue and white with ice blue borders. |-|Lovix= Marabel's Lovix is mainly pale blue with fluffy ice blue stripes and hairband, her boots are ice blue and pale blue in color. Her wings are white and ice blue with pale blue borders. |-|Harmonix= Marabel's Harmonix consists of a tube top with one strap that is pale blue and ice blue with white borders. Her hair is longer and in the form of a ponytail and it is decorated with a snowflake headband across her forehead. Her skirt is like a tutu and it also has pale blue and ice blue layers. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which has pale blue and ice blue layers. Her wings are mainly white with the top back part pale blue. Her wing border is pale blue. The effect on her wings are pale blue-colored swirls. Her shoes are pale blue heels similar to her Enchantix, but with two shades of ice blue and pale blue straps. |-|Sirenix= Marabel's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin pale blue halter top with the lower right section and the upper left section just right under her left breast cut out, a translucent ice blue miniskirt over ice blue leggings with pale blue stripes and matching high heeled ankle boots that are directly connected to the leggings. She has fins in the back of her calves. Her hair is styled into a ponytail thanks to a pale blue ponytail holder with two white stripes, an ice blue ribbon tied around her right arm and her seashell-shaped wings are ice blue with a lavender border. Her nails are painted with ice blue nail polish, and she wears white eye shadow. On land, her hair retains its original color, but with the inclusion of red streaks. Underwater, her hair gets recolored lavender and has midnight blue streaks. |-|Auroraix= Her hair is in twin ponytails and she wears an ice blue forehead tiara with a white gem. Her outfit consists of an ice blue and white tunic with a partial neck and pale blue accents at the shoulder pads and base while silver outlines the center, ice blue tights with white stripes and heels. There are silver bracers on her arms that have white trimming and resemble serpent scales that connect to pale blue organza extending from her back. Her ice blue and pale blue wings are in the shape of seashells.. |-|Mythix= Coming soon... Powers and Abilities Marabel's powers are based on ice (hence her last name) and is capable of create objects out of ice, such as daggers or spikes, create snowstorms and many others ice based (or cold energy based) attacks. She is powered by anything cold and frigid. Curiosities *'Birthday:' January 1 *'Astrological Sign:' Fairy *'Favorite Color:' Ice Blue *'Favorite Hobby:' Sports! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Loyal and courageous... *'Best Friend:' Luna, I can talk to her about anything! *'Favorite Movies:' Adventures! *'Loves:' Dancing! Any type of dance! *'Favorite Music:' Hip hop and Rap *'Favorite Spell:' Ice Shards *'Favorite Food': Ice Cream Trivia *Being from a planet of ice, Aisha excels at ice sports. *Although a princess, Marabel is a rebellious princess, a direct opposite to Fauna's classic princess. *Until Siru Lirusu came along, Marabel respected Moon Shine the most of the Specialists as he was a complete gentleman to her, while at the same time disliking Steven Evans the most as she supported Dacy Clouds's decision of breaking up with him in Season 3 and Season 4. *Marabel is the only girl whose boyfriend is not a Specialist from Red Fountain. *Even though not appearing in Season 1, she has faced all antagonists so far, thanks to the Triunx's comeback. *Marabel is the first one and so far only one from the Delux to hurt Nitornus in battle without magic. She accomplished this by kicking his chin. *Marabel was the first to bond with a pixie and a selkie in the series, and the first to earn her Enchantix. *She and Fauna are both age 15 at their first appearance. *She appears in all three episodes in which the Delux earn three mystical gems to finish the Quest of Sirenix. *If she goes through a relationship with Andrew Jackson, she will be the first Delux to have two love-interests.